Days to Remember
by TheSpectrum890
Summary: Short stories to read in your free time, ready to boost your spirits and warm your heart.
1. Chapter 1

**BUAHAHA. THIS WILL MAKE ME SO , MY PETS. ONCE YOU FINISH, EXPRESS YOUR JOY WITHIN REVIEWS AND SUCH! FEEL FREE TO PM ME!**

Days to Remember

100 Short Hogwarts Happenings to Get You Though the Day

A Different Outcome

Albus Severus Potter tried not to laugh. He really did. But the sight of his friend pulling himself up from the moving staircase was too comic; he couldn't help himself. "Come on, Scorpius, you fell for the prank stair, admit it!" Albus laughed.

Draco Malfoy's son grinned. "Okay, so maybe I wanted to see you laugh. You've been totally stressed since that Transfiguration exam."

"It's true," Rose Weasley said, "you have seemed a bit somber."

"'Somber?'" Scorpius repeated.

"It means solemn in mood, kind of like grave," she defined.

"Solemn…" Albus contemplated.

Rose sighed. "Solemn means not cheerful, or serious."

"Seri—"

"Oh, don't you _dare_ keep this going, Scorpius," Rose spat, "you two need to take some kind of English classes. Learning would be good for you fools." And then she turned away from him and instead spoke to Albus personally. "Now, where's your common room? The Headmaster is there."

Albus started up the stairs again. "Come on, Scorpius, let's go."

His best friend leaped up next to him, but then saw Rose behind them and slipped back next to her. "Hey there, Rosie."

"Just walk," she muttered.

"Is that a blush I see?"

"Shut up and walk!" the girl said, wishing she could go back to her own House's common room. Lorcan and Lysander Scamander (twin sons of Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander) were probably waiting for her, as they sometimes needed help answering the riddle to get into the Ravenclaw tower.

"Good evening, you three. Shouldn't you be studying? I recall giving you extra homework, Mister Malfoy."

"Oh, yeah, Professor McGonagall. Al was about to help me, we were on our way," Scorpius covered with a glance at his friend. Albus grinned.

"Oh! Headmaster…"Rose glanced at Scorpius, smiled a bit, mouthed 'sorry' to the two boys, and picked up her pace to walk next to the professor.

The friends beamed at each other. "So obvious," they both said, laughing at the Ravenclaw girl and continuing up the steps to their common room.

In front of the Fat Lady, their friend Garrett raced up to them. "Hey, guys, you missed it! She talked to me! Ohh, she actually talked to me! Do you think she'll do it again?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow it down, buddy. Now, who talked to you?" Albus asked.

Garrett appeared to melt. "Lily Potter…"

Albus and Scorpius gaped at him. "No way. You don't actually have a crush on _that_ thing, do you?" Albus gasped.

Garrett pretended to be hurt, throwing a hand up to his chest. "She's not a thing, she's a girl!"

"She's a monster of a girl, I'll give you that," Albus laughed. "Anyway… Banana Nut Muffins!"

The Fat Lady nodded and granted the three access. They stepped in and walked up to their room. Scorpius and Garrett stood and joked, but Albus just stood and gazed at the room.

"Wow, can you guys believe it? Fourth years…"

"What about it?" Scorpius asked. "Your brother's a Fifth year. He almost has to take his O.W.L.s.

"So? We get to savor our youth!" Albus shouted, laughing and opening his arms.

Scorpius tackled him, and they began a friendly wrestling match, which resulted in their other roommate, Rat Knox, to tell on them to Professor Longbottom, the new Head of the Gryffindor House, who just laughed at the boys and pulled them apart and, to Knox's dismay, ruffled their hair and punched their shoulders. When Knox began to cry.

"They never get in trouble!" he sniffled.

"We do too!" Albus exclaimed.

"Yeah, just subtly, 'cause Neville—er, _Professor Longbottom_—likes his dad!" Scorpius said.

"Hey, your dad isn't too bad these days, either," the man said, smiling and leaving the four to their discussion.

"I wanna drop out!" Knox cried.

"By all means, I'll help open the window. It should be much more difficult if you keep it closed like that," Garrett said. Knox cried harder.

"Oh, look what you've done!" Lily yelled from the doorway. "Look at him! You have gotten as mean as James, Albus Potter!"

His face took on a proud look. "You think so? Thanks, sister."

"It wasn't a compliment," she spat, stalking into the room and getting up on her tiptoes to shove her face in her brother's.

"Your breath stinks. Did you brush your teeth this morning?" he asked.

Lily scowled at him and backed away. "Shut up. I came to tell you something Dad told me, but I'm certain it can wait until tomorrow."

"She's smirking. She's trying to lure you into her trap," Scorpius muttered in his ear.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing," Albus mumbled back.

"Oh, sister, whatever could this piece of information be? Do, please, tell me!" he fake-begged. And then he did the _Unforgivable Action. _

Albus Severus Potter gave his sister Puppy Eyes.

"Ohhh…" Lily tried to look away, but it was too late. She had stared into the Eyes. "Ohhh, fine! Mum and Dad said that we're all going to Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house for Christmas!"

Albus gaped. "I pulled the Eyes on you for _that? _I already knew!"

"I'm not done! Mister Draco and Scorpius are going to be coming, too!"

"Really? Us?" Scorpius's face was alight with excitement.

"Yeah!" Albus and Scorpius high-fived. "This is gonna be great!"

**The name fits, I have to say. An unexpected outcome, indeed. Sorry it's short, just starting it off, you know?**


	2. I'm Sorry Guys!

**Hey everyone… I'm back. Right now. At least, for one story. I know, I know, I've got like 3 going right now; I can't cover them all. And recently… well, reading can't hold my attention right now. I don't know why. So I'm sorry. All stories except my new one (to feed my addiction) are to be postponed. How long? Maybe… summer? If inspiration suddenly comes to me (I highly doubt it), I promise you, I'll update. Cross my heart. Now, my friends, I apologize. **

**Onto my next topic. I have recently developed an obsession with a British show called Doctor Who. If any of you have heard of it, that's fantastic (;D) and for those who haven't, I pity you… But anyway, I'm starting a new story. If I get enough reviews and crap, I'll definitely make it with the girl as a companion, not just a regular chick off the streets with serious luck issues. Otherwise, it'll just be the girl and the Doctor for a bit (It'll take place after Donna, before his regeneration, because David Tennant is brilliant!). **

**Now, I must say… adieu! Ciao! Hola! Pleasant day! **

**Love, Nicki :3 **


	3. Help!

**Look at me. I'm so talkative. I must get on your nerves. Soooo, I lied. I'm getting into writing again. I just need… let's just say… motivation. I need ideas, whether in the form of just a word or a whole summary of a chappie. **

**This is where you come in.**

**I need ideas. You wanna read about the random events of the people of Fablehaven. I think we can work something out. But seriously, if you wanna read this, at least give me a word. One word. You can do this totally anonymously or using an account, **_**I don't care, **_**just give me ideas! I'm thinking I might do a few based off of colors, or quotes, or pictures, and I'll put up links to these on my profile, but I just don't know. So tell me what you think. Criticize me. Explain your appreciation for me. Express your love for me. I told you, **_**I. Do. Not. Care.**_** But how much longer will it take for you to add in one word? If you need ideas on words:**

**There's probably a dictionary in your house. Find it. Flip to a random page and scroll through. I'm not picky. **

**Got any books in your house? You might not even need to stand up. Just go grab one and go to page… Um, how about 17 or 177 or 277 or something that ends with 7. 7's are nice.**

**Too lazy to do even that? What's your favorite quote? Go ahead, tell me, and tell me why. **

**Favorite animal? Why?**

**Favorite word? Why?**

**Got a crush? A love? Tell me why.**

**How do you wear your hair?**

**Favorite song? Why?**

**Favorite color? Why?**

**10) What was your favorite thing to learn about in school? Why?**

**See, this is a world of words. Words are weapons. The can make people weak. They can make people all warm inside. They can make people wealthy, woebegone, worrisome. **

**In my case, they can make people write.**

**You know your task. **

**~Nicki**

**P.S. – Nothing too naughty, now.**


End file.
